Lost
by awesome.i.am
Summary: They're not crazy.


_A/N: I know it's been really long since I've been gone but I felt the need to write this fic - these two are perfect match. Anyway, I know it's a little weird to write in this tense but I hope you guys enjoy. Thank you._

* * *

She's not crazy.

Even though she let her emotions be completely known, it didn't mean she was crazy.

And right now, her blood was boiling. As she walks towards the lockers, she can feel the tears burning in her eyes just thinking about her match. It must have been the umpteenth time she'd lost to that rookie Paige.

Alicia was tired.

Tired of being overlooked, considered a worthless jobber and overall irrelevant.

The passion and drive she once had for the company was now diminished to the ability to be noticed among the increasing WWE roster. She quickly changes and curses mentally for feeling that sorry for herself.

Life continues.

Alicia pushes the door with her mind on getting to her car but it seems as if that would be held off. She bumps into a solid chest and feels her anger grow when she looks into those blue eyes of his.

_Ugh, Dean Ambrose_.

She doesn't even apologize as she kneels down and grabs her belongings while he grabs his. The Ponte Verde native doesn't leave the encounter without a glare and snort.

But somehow her feelings are hurt when she hears him mutter 'bitch'.

….

When she arrives in front of her Subaru and repeatedly clicks on the 'unlock' button on her car keys, she finally looks down and closes her eyes in frustration.

_Shit._

So in attempt to try to find the man who's stolen her car keys, she hears someone call her.

"Hey, Foxy." She rolls her eyes at the way _he_ said her nickname.

She turns around and props a hand on her slender waist. _You've got to be fucking kidding me._

"Looking for these?" He jangles her car keys in front of her and laughs as she tried to get them.

Dean raises them above his head and waits for her to follow his lead.

Boy was he wrong as he felt the coppery taste of blood enter his mouth.

She has punched him. Hard.

All he can remember is slapping her across the cheek and seeing her hit the pavement.

_Shit, Shit, Shit, he thought. _

He sorrowfully tries to help her up but she shoves his hands away and gets up.

For once in his life, he didn't mean it.

Just hearing the sound of the resonating slap he gave her did something to him. It gave him a high and when he realized the damage, especially this time, it always ruined him.

"I'm sorry." He can't fathom to look into her eyes.

"Fuck you." She grabs her keys from his hands but his finger is still around her key chain.

She turns around and looks at him one more time, hate and disappointment clear in her shining hazel eyes. "Don't make me file a fucking restraining order against you." His hand drops as she walks away.

_Like she'd ever do that._

"Hey, why is it that people think we're crazy?" She stops when she hears him ask the same question she's been thinking about past months.

He sighs. "Why is it that we're looked upon as psychos who have no place in here?"

She tearfully turns around with a fierce look, her resolve cracking. "I...I don't know why."

Dean walks towards her until she feels his cold breath fan her face. "You know what?"

She's curious to ask 'what' but instead remains silent, hating what he was doing to her, how he was luring her in with those enchanting eyes of his. How he entered her mind and grabbed all the thoughts she had jumbled up and threw them out into the air.

"I'm not crazy." His words cut the cold air bitterly and she quickly blinks.

He has a mischievous glint in his eyes, she notes and she wonders what's going on. When did he get so close to the point if he wanted to kiss her he could? Strangely, she doesn't feel like moving and gains a new sense of courage.

"I'm not either. Now, I'll be on my way." She reluctantly walks backward and turns around.

She's shaking when she puts her hands on the driving wheel and she lets the tears she's been holding finally fall. Her heart is breaking into tiny pieces as the damage sinks faster and faster into her soul.

She wipes her runny nose on the back of her hand and gets out of the parking lot wishing that she could close her eyes, lay down and rid herself of her problems.

But it wasn't that easy.


End file.
